Legath, the Secrecy
Legath is the God of Shadows and Illusions, and one of the eight elite gods of Traxis. He was possibly the first god to serve under Traxis, helping him to overtake Aldis as king, working with the rest of the elites as a unit-based team. He aided in taking down the Nexus ultimately, performing stunningly until collapsing. Legath is known to be the eighth elite of Traxis. History Legath was possibly the first god ever to serve Traxis, loyal to him seemingly unto the end. He and Traxis gathered several friends and followers to overthrow Aldis from his throne early on and earn Traxis the title of King. Several of these Gods became known as the Elites, some of the most powerful gods in myth at the time, some with darker, frowned upon spheres of influence. He was one of these elite gods, becoming Traxis' lieutenant of operations, along with the other elite gods who Traxis had recruited. Eventually, Aldis was confronted and captured, and the dark royal had ruled for two years, Legath serving at his side, until Aldis returned, and Legath was forced to flee. However, immediately Legath and his fellow elites went to search for Traxis, who had actually come to them to plot for the war, which they did, in Traxis' palace in the realm of Night. Soon enough, after Traxis had returned, Legath fought in the war, taking several Gods' lives. During this time, he met with Kinacha, forming an alliance which would later be feared by many of the Mythic Gods, an unstoppable force which would later kill several Gods, including Riasond who was previously weakened by Kayastor before he was sneak attacked by Legath and Kinacha. After Riasond's death, the newly gained sphere of the moon was presented to the Harbinger of the Astral, named Tol'Reth'Mus, while the sphere of curses was kept by Legath. With disdain, Tol joined the alliance in exchange for the moon, later tracking down and hunting the Sun God, encountering him at one of Night's palaces. At this time, Legath met Malyc within Traxis' corridors, arriving just in time to impale Wyvus as Kinacha caused his head to explode, further gaining the sphere of Time. Soon afterward he received notice that Zunes was roaming the quarterlands alone, taking the opportunity to attack Zunes using his stealth tactics and magically dominating his mind, flooding it with shadows. Quickly, due to similarities and differences, he struck a deal with Gyroth to exchange Zunes for Nulmik, the God of Treason. He then travelled to the quarterlands where he assembled Malyc and Quikk, who assisted in unleashing Kinacha's true form from within the museum. This succeeded, and Secrets was added to Legath's base sphere list. The Knowledge God further allowed him access to the museum. When Drago entered as an ally to Kinacha and Legath, the museum was settled into the Death Circle where the Shadow God already lived previously. However, as Astral Ascension had begun to take place, Legath noticed a problem and arose to seek Gyroth. After allying with him temporarily, the two made off to find the Nexus which had overtaken Tol's body, already having gained power. The battle commenced. Gyroth's colony of slaves burst into battle, all attacking at once along with several minor Gods and various Gods who joined into the fray. Not long after the Nexus was destroyed, however it reformed and began to open the entrance to the void in order to release the ancients. To halt this, the gods all joined together to combat the Nexus, each attack diminishing its effect on the void. Many quickly weakened and joined, swapping for others. Legath, near the end of the battle, collapsed, diverting his power to Gyroth to ensure a victory before he fully blacked out. After this, the sphere of curses left his body due to not being a base sphere and having been gained by killing. Personality Untrusted by most, and himself very untrusting, Legath is, being the God of Shadows, cunning and sly, somewhat untrustworthy to most but Traxis. He allows his enemies to grow confident, acting weak at first, however showing his true power when they are most vulnerable. He relies on deceit and illusions to fool his enemies. Often appearing to be annoyed by over or under estimations of power, Legath can sometimes grow to be spiteful towards others for mediocre reasoning, a snide figure who will often comment darkly on a matter. He appears to often use threats to either intimidate or irritate others, and is quite cold. It is hinted that after the battle with the Nexus, part of his emotion was drained. After gaining secrets the personality trait of slight greed was added, being removed from Kinacha after his loss of the sphere. Appearance As part of his deceiving personality, Legath takes the form of a mortal, with black robes and a cloak. He occasionally wears black and silver armor when in battle, but usually is unarmored, relying more on magic. His hair is flat, but somewhat messy, and dark brown. His eyes are steel gray. When his hood is over his face, his face becomes invisible to all others, instead showing only shadow besides his unsettling smirk, the only part not hidden in shadow when this does occur. He appears to wield a weapon called the Umbra Sabre, a sword imbued with shadow. Legath also possesses an inverted torch, gifted to him by Silence. Powers '''Spheres of Influence: '''Shadows and Illusions - Later gained Curses, Secrets - Later lost Curses For his base sphere, Legath is known to be more powerful when using deceptive or surprise attacks, as well as when betraying an ally, though this is due to his treason sphere. He can summon the shadow of an enemy to attack said opponent sometimes, however only able to attack its master. He can also charge an attack and blind an enemy for a time, causing said enemy's attacks to become near useless. His sphere of Illusions allows him to create copies of himself and his allies during battle and outside of combat. Legath can easily sense tricks, disguises and illusions, able to easily tell what is a trick and what isn't, and which of the illusions is the true form. After the sphere of curses was deposited into his arsenal, it added to his stealth strategies, causing an opponent to be cursed whenever a deceptive or stealth action was performed. This allowed for a larger range of attacking towards his enemy. He also gained the ability to place or lay a curse upon an opponent, causing them to be debuffed for a certain amount of time before the curse wore off. This sphere was later lost. Secrets was gained from Kinacha after Legath assisted him in escaping the museum with his true form. The sphere allowed him to further enhance deceptive and stealth attacks while also allowing him to occasionally enter a target's mind in battle. Category:Traxis Category:The Elites